Not another night
by Jackyboy
Summary: Just a good ol mystery for Conan to solve .


Conan Edogawa woke up in his bed. It was another school day, and he wasn't prepared to wake up so early, especially after solving the kidnapping case with Rachel.  
  
Conan yawned and walked down stairs, he smelt Rachel cooking and he loved her cooking.  
  
"Here Conan, you over slept so I cooked you lunch to take to school" Rachel smiled and handed him his lunchbox.  
  
'_Why does she have to give me this baby talk, I wish I could go back to my normal size'_  
  
Conan smiled at Rachel.  
  
"Thank you Rachel, I'm off to school now" he said happily and ran out the door.  
  
"Bye Conan" Rachel called out and she continued to cook for her dad Richard.  
  
Conan was walking happily down the road and he stopped.  
  
He saw people gathered around in a circle.  
  
Conan butted through the people and saw a dead body lying on the ground.  
  
'_That man, he takes his son to school a lot... come to think of it I think that's Jeff Ames' dad'_  
  
"Victim's name is Jack Ames, he was 21 with short black hair" An officer said into his walkie talkie.  
  
'_It is him! Someone killed Jeff's father!_'  
  
Conan snuck over to the body while the cops were trying to keep people away from the scene.  
  
He spotted a small letter beside the body of Jack Ames.  
  
Conan knelt down and lifted the letter and it read  
  
'This is the first, but not the last. The next victim will be tomorrow. The J will be visible.

_66656666_

_9995999_

_888599_

_777577_

_111511_

'_Wait there's more numbers'_

_5553555_

_4444355_

_2223222_

_9999399_

_888388_

And the last digit is 0.  
  
'_This doesn't make sense, I have to take this back home'_ Conan thought to himself as he ran home swiftly.  
  
"Conan what are you doing home?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My tummy hurts, I'm going to lie down" Conan said sickly and he walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
'_The J will be visible... what does it mean?_'  
  
"I don't know what this means, and what's with the numbers?"  
  
Conan grabbed his skateboard and crawled out the window with it.  
  
"I gotta look for clues" he said to himself and sped off down the road on his solar powered skateboard.  
  
After many hours of searching, Conan came across Jack's bar.  
  
1:30 a.m. Monday night  
  
'_The J will be visible'_ he thought to himself and he saw the moon light shine on the J of Jack's bar.  
  
Conan looked in the window and saw a body slumped over the bar.  
  
Conan gasped.  
  
'_Oh no I'm too late!_' he thought to himself.  
  
Conan saw a man run out the back door and down the street.  
  
"Hey wait!" he yelled and ran after the man.  
  
The man tripped over something and fell face first on the ground.  
  
Conan jumped and landed right on the man.  
  
"Who are you!?!" the man yelled out.  
  
"I'm Conan Edogawa, and you're under arrest" Conan yelled.  
  
"Listen kid, I didn't do it!"  
  
"And why were you running out of the bar?"  
  
"What would you do if you saw someone lying dead on the bar!?"  
  
After a few minutes, the cops arrived at the bar along with Inspector Moore.  
  
"Conan, shouldn't you be at home with Rachel, its way past your bed time!" Moore yelled.  
  
Conan spotted a letter and he ignored Moore.  
  
The next murder will be soon. You think you caught me, but you haven't. Only the owl's eye will see. If you don't fine me, you won't.555541 555775555 

And the last two digits are zero.  
  
Conan examined the letter then something clicked.  
  
'What if I take away all the numbers that aren't the same, all those 5 make one big five... it's gotta be right, and he said the last two digits are zero and the murder will be soon... that's 5:00 am!!'

5555555 -- see the "5"? 5555   
  
'_Only the owl's eye will see... It's gotta be somewhere dark and someplace where no one will see... that's it, the alley way, but which one?_'  
  
Just then Conan remembered the pawn shop had an alley way and a stuffed owl in the side window.  
  
"That's it!" he yelled and ran swiftly.  
  
"Hey Conan wait, you don't listen!!!" Moore yelled and ran after him.  
  
4:59 am Monday morning  
  
Conan stopped at the alley way and looked around.  
  
'_I don't see anyone'_ he thought to himself then he stopped.  
  
'_The next one to be murdered was who ever read that paper and came here!!!_' he thought and turned around to see a shadowy man with a knife.  
  
Conan gulped and stumbled back.  
  
He noticed a small glass bottle on the ground and he gulped.  
  
"Only one shot" he said out loud and the man looked at him as he walked slowly.  
  
Conan turned the knob on his shoe and it began to glow as he ran and kicked the bottle as hard as he could, and it hit the murderer right in the face.  
  
Moore walked into the alley way.  
  
"What's this?" he asked  
  
"I only got one choice' Conan thought and he aimed his watch and knocked out inspector Moore.  
  
He picked up the walkie talkie and turned his bow tie voice transmitter and set it to Moore's voice.  
  
"Inspector McGuire, I have the murderer and it was quite easy... if you look at the notes, and take away all the different numbers, the same numbers make one big number... then the murderer said the last two digits were 0, so I can to the conclusion he meant 5:00 am, then he also said only the owl's eye could see, and the local pawn shop has an owl in their side window, the murderer is here on the ground come pick him up and I'll keep watch until you arrive" "Brilliant Moore, we're on our way!" McGuire yelled happily.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
Conan and Inspector Moore were walking home.  
  
"And where have you two been!?!" Rachel asked in a ticked tone.  
  
She punched a hole in the table to show she was serious.  
  
Moore and Conan showed signs of fear.  
  
"I just solved the murder around town, and I busted Conan sneaking out" Moore said and Rachel shot her glare to Conan.  
  
'_Oh brother, I should be used to this by now'_ Conan thought to himself and sighed as Rachel sent him to his room, but he could sleep safer knowing he caught the murderer. 


End file.
